Fairy's Nonsense
by HappyHappiness1
Summary: "AHHHHHHHH!" "What's wrong?" "NATSU IS WEARING A TUTU!"


**Author's Notey: Hey people this story or idea just popped up in my head so the characters may be out of character and it makes no sense -_- And the newest chapter of Fairy Tail was so interesting, Erza turned into a little kid… Anyway enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Switched

It was like any other morning in Lucy's apartment where all her FRIENDS BREAK IN! But there was something fishy going on, I don't mean Happy's fish. It was fishy because Lucy didn't get mad or even kick her friends out of her apartment.

"Lucy is everything alright?" Erza questioned.

"Yea, why didn't you kick us out or even yell at us or anything," Natsu added in.

"Isn't normal for me to just leave you guys alone, well I'm going to go to the bathroom to wash up," she stood up from her bed.

" Hey guys, haven't you guys noticed something weird going on with Lucy?" Gray asked.

"Yea, something happened few days ago in a diner me and Happy went to and this isn't a lie." Natsu spoke up.

"Aye!"

**Natsu's flashback~**

An explosion kind of happened in the kitchen blowing off the counter. After the counter was blasted of people then started screaming and running out the door. Lucy shot up from her seat looking at the kitchen.

"Hey Lucy…did you see what happened," Natsu asked while focusing on his food.

"Not only did I see it, I did it," Lucy replied to Natsu's question in a deadpan voice.

"Wait, what…Lucy I didn't know you were this destructive!" Natsu coughed out his food. "Stop kidding around," his was a little hesitant.

Expressionlessly she responded, "There is no time, you have 60 seconds to escape until another explosion happens."

"Lucy what the heck are you talking about," Natsu responded standing up from his seat.

"A cybernetic organism with a living human body from the future, I am here to protect you human and cat"

"Future, is there even a time machine here!" Natsu was now very confused and so was Happy.

"N-Natsu…" Happy's voice made Natsu look down. "There's something moving in the kitchen and it's on fire. Now he could clearly see metal. Open wide-eyed.

"I will take care of this," Lucy's monotone voice spoke taking out a gun from her skirt.

"W-what the hell Lucy, how did you fit a gun in your short skirt," he laughed instead of being serious in this situation.

"Get in the vehicle," Lucy stated emotionless as slowly pulled her gun aiming at the metal object. Natsu grabbed Happy. Happy shouted, "Wrong anime, WRONG ANIME!" That's all he could think of and that was not Lucy.

"No I'm going defeat this monster, I'm all fired up!' Natsu shouted as he charged head first at the metal object standing at the flammable zone. Happy muttered words over and over all confused. Natsu headbutt against the metal robot thingy sending himself against the kitchen floor.

"Natsu let me help," Lucy grabbed him by the collar and flung him across the whole kitchen. Happy crept up seeing Lucy shooting at enormously bigger male figure that he couldn't see clearly. The figure grabbed Lucy and smashed her into the ground of the kitchen.

"THIS IS MADNESS!" Happy cried in the verge of tears.

"M-MADNESS?" Lucy questioned Happy as she got up. "THIS IS MAGNOLIA!" Lucy got up, then slammed her feet into the metal figure's head crushing it her gun. Happy ducked down. Natsu woke up from fainting screaming, "Robot where are you!" Well passing out again with a metal body colliding onto his head.

**Flash back end~**

"Yep that's what happened, well I blacked out so Happy told me the rest."

"Are actually believing what the cat is saying" Gray laughed.

"Aye, I also have proof it was big news," Happy told them flying around.

"Anyway why would a robot suddenly come after you?" Erza asked casually looking at Natsu. Natsu just sat there wondering; finally his was a simple shrug. By now Lucy was done with taking her bath and washing up. When the blonde came out the bathroom door all the three friends and Happy froze.

"Man, I feel weird…what the hell are you guys doing here!" she angrily shouted at them.

"HAHAHA, look Lucy is back!" Natsu excitedly shouted getting up from the floor.

"So you want anything for breakfast?" Lucy asked kindly. All their mouths hung opened, wide-eyed except for Lucy.

"WHAT THE H-" Natsu started and before he could continue a random "The End" came out of nowhere.

DUN DUN DUNNNN

Mystery Unsolved

* * *

**Author's note: yea it's not that good but it was an idea I kind of wanted to write.**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**THANK YOU~**


End file.
